


Aftershocks

by Mikko_Uchima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Things wont be too sad for too long but it will have its moments.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikko_Uchima/pseuds/Mikko_Uchima
Summary: Looking down at the bleeding, distorted, and broken body of his brother, Hanzo had no idea how this even came to be. How could Genji be there, laying on the ground, suffering and dying. He was a happy person and now, the smile wasn't there. His brother was the only family he had left.





	Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and a "what if" thought. Theres a tag (non triggering!) not in the tags because it was a spoiler and if i add onto this ill add it into the tags.

Looking down at the bleeding, distorted, and broken body of his brother, Hanzo had no idea how this even came to be. How could Genji be there, laying on the ground, suffering and dying. He was a happy person and now, the smile wasn't there. His brother was the only family he had left. Hanzos hands were shaking, knuckles white as he held onto the very blade that dripped his brothers blood onto the ground. What was dont to Genji could never be undone, no matter what, the damage was to severe, and he was too close to death to go back. 

Hanzos mind was swimming, he wasn't paying attention to anything but his brother, the red streaks staining that ridiculous green hair. Hanzo had to admit now, that it suited his brother, the green. It hurt no one and yet Genji had faced ridicule for coloring his hair to match his preferences. Hanzo had mocked him for it, in a more playful way, but now the regret seeped into his bones. He should have stood up for his brother, he should have been more like their father, instead of bending to the scrutiny of the clan. He judged his brother for not being like the clan when he should have noticed just how bad it was to be like the clan. 

Hanzo wiped the tears from his eyes, he couldn't keep crying over something that had already happened, that he couldn't change no matter how much he wanted to. Hanzo took in a shaky breath, he leaned down and brushed Genjis hair to the side as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Please be okay, brother."

 

"Mr.Shimada please step away from the patient!" Doctor Zielgers voice rang out as she rushed over with more medical equipment Hanzo couldn't name. He jumped back from his brother and moved back to his designated chair and took a seat as he watched her work. 

When he had refused to kill his brother, the thought to do what they said crossed his mind a lot, their fathers funeral had dug in deep and with the elders being all thats left, he was in charge and he had to make hard decisions, he hadn't expected to see his uncle standing over his brother holding the very sword he now in Hanzos hands, covered in his brothers blood, smiling like he had done the world a favor. Hanzo had been so shocked all he could do was scream and rush forward, his uncle dropped the sword and left. Hanzo had tried to stop the bleeding, Genji had still been awake at that point, just quietly watching. Leaving his side to find help was the hardest thing he ever had to do. An overwatch agent was in the right place at the right time, Hanzo had seen the symbol and had managed to flag them down, getting their team involved as well, which luckily included the most prestigious doctor in the world. Genji was unconscious when they had finally returned to pick him up. 

Hanzo felt like he was living in a dream bubble. How could this have happened? His family had tried to kill his brother, he had never made an order, he never wanted this and yet, here Genji lay, barely alive, his legs no longer even attached to his body. 

"Mr.Shimada, it may be best if you leave. You dont look well and im going to need more room shortly. I should start the surgery now even before we land or he may not survive the trip." Angela stated with a sad smile. 

Her kind words and sweet, but still sad, smile did nothing to calm his nerves; however, he knew he couldn't stay. His brothers life was in the balance and to stay and stop the doctor from doing her work properly was something he couldn't fathom. So he stood up and left the small medicinal wing of the ship, blood pounding in his ears. 

Hanzo froze when he felt a hand on his wrist and looked down to see a woman's hand slowly easing the bloody blade out of his hand.

"Lets get this off your hands and get you cleaned up. You'll feel much better." She said, steering him further from the medicinal wing.

There was no shower on the ship, but he sat still as she wiped his skin free of his brothers blood with a warm cloth; he honestly didn't think he could stop her if he wanted to. He felt numb. 

Only once his skin was clean did she leave him. It took him a few minutes to realize she had left behind clothes, and that he was meant to be changing. He picked up the sweatshirt and cocked an eyebrow. It was quite large and while he was no small man, when he donned the sweatshirt it was a tad baggy. The sweatpants matched the sweatshirt in size. 

The woman had been right. Out of the bloody clothes and with the blood washed off he did feel better, things felt less muffled and numb, but he couldn't bear to look at the bloody clump his clothes made on the floor.

He found the woman waiting for him with two cups of tea in her hands. 

"There, you look much better. Ana Amari, nice to meet you." Hanzo accepted the cup Ana offered to him. "Come join me. No need to sit and wait outside the medicinal wing, just waiting for anything. It's still a long ride yet." Ana spoke as if she could read his mind.

 

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Even now, Hanzo tried to hold onto his manners, as much as hed like to ignore her, to brush her off and go back to the medicinal wing . "Hanzo Shimada, I am grateful for your assistance." He said as he followed her to a small booth like table, cluttered with a lamp, plush toys and playing cards.

After about 2 hours hanzo felt it very hard to keep his eyes open and vaguely wondered if she dosed him; however, it didnt feel forced by a drug and it his tea had been gone for quite some time. It suddenly dawned on him how long hed been awake and how it had been days since hed had a proper nights sleep. He gave in and let his eyes shut.

Hanzo awoke to loud metal wheels rushing by and he noticed Angela rushing his brother by and out of the open door. Hanzo jumped up form where he had fallen over in his sleep, only to be stopped by Ana placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"He survived the trip but Angela is far from done, you must leave her to work." Ana stated and Hanzo deflated, he really wanted to speak to Angela, to see how Genji was doing, but the best news right now was that Genji still lived even after the long ride to their Swiss base. "Come with me, we will find a place for you to settle in for the night." 

Hanzo kept his mouth shut as he left the plane, he had no belongings to take so he helped Ana bring in her gear from the ship, before meeting a large blond man who he suspected the sweats belonged to. He kept quite as she got scolded for bringing him to the base. Another man came into the room shortly after Ana made the blond man stop lecturing the both of them, and the sweats could have belonged to him to. Unlike the blond this man introduced himself as Gabriel Reyes early on. Hanzo already liked him better. 

"So Jack, you're not even going to test him out before you decide to hand him over." Gabriel said with a grin. 

 

"You are better with these kinds of...recruits." Jack sighed, seeming more tired than mad now that Hanzo took a good look at him. 

"Guess Jesse finally gets a roommate. Come on kid, im not going to get you written into the system until everything clears up. Lets just get you settled for now. Come to me if you need anything. Ana's a captain in Overwatch, Jack wants to hand you to Blackwatch, so I'll be your commander." Gabriel placed a hand on Hanzos shoulder as he spoke. "Lets get out of here." 

Hanzo followed Gabriel down the twisting halls until the Overwatch symbol changed into something different. He mapped the route in his head, knowing he'd need to keep it in mind if he was going to be living here from now on. He would ask about directions to the medical wing once he was settled. 

Gabriel had him place his hand on a scanner for a few moments before the door clicked and began to open. He stepped inside, the place was void of anyone else, but it was the middle of the day here, he assumed in a military base they would either be eating or doing exercises this time of the day. Despite not having another resident inside it was obvious half the room was lived in, there were a scarce few books, some clothes strewn about as if the other was in a rush to dress this morning, a few cacti plants and bullets everywhere he could see, but that was nothing compared to the horrible ugly tacky western posters. The disgust for the posters must have been obvious on his face as Gabriel noticed.

 

"Hope the posters don't turn you off too much. Your roommates a real life cowboy." 

"Excuse me hes a WHAT?"


End file.
